


The Most Precious Thing in the World

by Canofpringles



Series: Lilja and Moomin family (snufmin kid) [2]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Moomin is briefly mentioned, My heart tho, No beta reader, Snufkin is trans but it's not mentioned, Snusmumriken | Snufkin Has Paws and a Tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pappa snufkin ;-;, this has got to be the most soft and tender thing I've ever written omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canofpringles/pseuds/Canofpringles
Summary: Snufkin can't sleep and neither can his new baby.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Snusmumriken & child OC
Series: Lilja and Moomin family (snufmin kid) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Most Precious Thing in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually technically part of my other moomin fic but I wrote it after I finished that one. This takes place on the same day that Lilja ends up with them. You don't have to read the first one to understand this one but there might be a few slightly confusing parts maybe. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very appreciated!

Snufkin couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in bed before eventually sitting up. He decided to get out of bed and leave the room. Moomin was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake him up. 

The mumrik stood outside the door and took a breath. It had been one crazy day. He had woken up that morning to find that the moon had given them a baby. 

Snufkin was tired but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep. He could not stop thinking about Lilja. The baby that he had wished for. _His_ baby. 

Snufkin heard faint fussing noises coming from her room.  
_'Looks like someone's awake_' 

He quietly opened her door and closed it once he stepped into the room. He saw her lying in the basket, reaching her paws out. She was also trying to kick her little legs out of the blanket she'd been swaddled in. 

Snufkin walked over to the bed and gently picked her up out of the basket. He sat down and held her close to his chest, almost like if he didn't she would disappear. He rocked back and forth, trying to mimic a smooth rocking chair best he could. As she fussed Snufkin softly tried to shush her until she calmed down. 

Her fusses eventually stopped and quieted down. She grabbed a part of Snufkin's sleep shirt with her tiny paw and held onto it. 

He felt like he couldn't believe that she was real and that he was dreaming. He used one of his fingers to gently touch her paw; Lilja stopped holding onto his shirt and wrapped her hand around his finger. 

Snufkin looked at her like she was the most important thing in the world to him. That's because she was. Snufkin didn't think he had ever felt this much love for someone in his life, for Moomintroll maybe, but he couldn't compare them. This love he felt was different somehow. 

He looked at her dark-furred paw that was holding onto his finger. He glanced over at her eyes, then at her velvet soft little ears. He also noticed her tail sticking out of the blanket she was swaddled in. Her skin was a light pinkish shade, similar to a berry.

"You're so much like me... yet, also so much like Moomin." He whispered. 

"You're this perfect mix of us, our flesh and blood. You're the most precious little thing in the world aren't you" he breathed. 

She cooed in response. Despite being in a rather dark room, except for a bit of light coming from the window; her eyes shone like stars. 

He started purring. He didn't think words could express how much she meant to him. He didn't want to fall back asleep but he knew he had to. If he could he probably would stay like this forever. 

After he hummed her a lullaby she fell asleep, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and he set her back in the basket. 

His lullaby was a new tune, not a spring tune; something that seemed more special than that. He called it Lilja. 

**Author's Note:**

> *insert crying cat meme here*   
I can't believe I wrote something this soft and tender omg.


End file.
